


Bathroom Tile

by lodessa



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold green tile of the Neptune High bathroom wasn't any more forgiving now than it had been ten years ago Logan thought, as his skull made contact with the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Tile

The cold green tile of the Neptune High bathroom wasn't any more forgiving now than it had been ten years ago Logan thought, as his skull made contact with the wall. This wasn't the first time he and Weevil had been here. It wasn't the first time that they'd pushed one another against these walls, aggressive and desperate. It wasn't even the first time Logan had thought about closing the inches between their faces with his mouth instead of his fist.

However, it was the first time he actually did that last thing.

The surprise on Weevil's face as what Logan was doing dawned on him was priceless, surprise and disbelief. For a minute Logan thought he would run or sock him, but then he reached up and grabbed Logan's hair, rough and decisive as he pushed back into Logan's mouth with the raw intensity of every fight they'd ever had.

Weevil kissed like he did everything, agile, hard, efficient. Logan felt like he was drowning in the hot intensity of it. When their mouths separated, they were both breathless, panting even, bodies still pressed together as Weevil tilted his head to the side, nipping at Logan's neck.

Logan groaned at the feeling of Weevil's burning mouth at the nape of his neck and then realized that he was rock hard and pressed against his sometimes enemy sometimes ally who could most certainly feel that. He was about to be embarrassed about both but then it hit him that he could feel Weevil hard against him as well. So instead he slid his hand up under Weevil's shirt, running his hand against the hot firm flesh beneath. His hips ground up against Weevil's, rubbing his erection against the other man's through both of their clothes.

Weevil cursed against Logan's skin, the bit down harder than should have been pleasurable but it still was incredibly so. Then he pulled away abruptly and for a moment Logan thought he was going to back away, to straighten his clothing and leave Logan here panting and needy.

But then he grabbed Logan again, flipping him around so that they were both facing the grimy bathroom mirror, Logan bracing himself against the counter top as Weevil unfastened his pants, letting Logan's slacks fall past his knees and pushing his boxers down to join them.

Logan watched their reflection as Weevil took him in hand and started to stroke, his eyes meeting the reflection of Logan's and a predatory look on his face.

It occurred to Logan that this was a very deliberate move, that either Weevil spent a lot of time jacking other men off in public restrooms or Weevil had thought about doing this here in this bathroom with Logan specifically.

"Shut up," Weevil grunted, moving his hand faster, and, in response to the protest Logan hadn't even voice that he wasn't talking, "I could tell from your face that you were about to make some asshole comment."

Then he moved his mouth back to Logan's neck, hot breath, and sharp teeth, and Logan was exploding, white hot spurts of cum streaking the mirror.

Still shaking, he turned around to face Weevil, mouth crashing into his before the moment could dissipate, before the walls could come back up. His hands fumbled with Weevil's belt, working it open, undoing his pants, evening the playing field before sinking down to his knees and wrapping his mouth around Weevil's hard pulsing cock, running his tongue along the bottom and cupping his balls with one hand, while the other reached around behind, steadying himself with a firm grip on Weevil's ass.

Weevil's hands were rough in Logan's hair, nails digging into his scalp as Logan sucked him, his eyes fluttering closed, for just a moment losing their wary suspicion and highlighting his long dark eyelashes. Then they flashed back open as he bit his lip in a failed attempt to stay silent as he spasmed, shooting into Logan's mouth and down his throat.

The enormity of what had just happened hit Logan as he straightened back up, wiping the corner of his mouth and reaching to pull his pants back up. Weevil seemed equally tense as he did the same, both of them avoiding eye contact.

"So it goes without saying that this..." Logan started.

"Echolls, If you tell anyone about this, especially Veronica or my wife... I will deny and then I will come after you and make you regret ever opening your mouth."

"You didn't seem to mind my mouth being open just a few minutes ago," Logan countered with a wink.

Their eyes met an Weevil reached up and touched the side of his cheek, surprisingly gently.

"I know you didn't do this, Logan,” he murmured and Logan felt a wave of gratitude wash over him that Weevil knew. He knew that Logan was innocent because he knew Logan better than any friend ever could. They had been rivals and enemies and a lot of other things over the years, but never friends. “You are going to make it through this and survive to be a pain in my ass for many years to come," Weevil added.

"If that's what you want, all you had to do is ask," Logan replied with feigned innuendo.

"Come on, Echolls. We both know it's going to be you bent over for me, whining and begging for it," Weevil replied, soft and dangerous.

Then he walked out of the bathroom and back to the party and Logan found himself praying that Weevil meant to follow through on that threat. Suddenly, he wanted Weevil to follow through on it more than he wanted to be cleared of murder. He needed to get a hold of himself.


End file.
